mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Goku/Shiruzato's version
Being a JUS-styled character, this Goku has weak but long combos and very flashy effects. He's pulling out all the stops, being able to utilize every transformation from Super Saiyan all the way up to Mastered Ultra Instinct to defeat his foes in a spectacular fashion. With lightning-fast combos and lots of forms with many Specials and a Hyper (or two) each, Goku has many tools to defend the Earth with. ) |Image = File:JUS_Goku_Portrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Goku is a 7-button JUS-styled character with two punch/kick combo options using and and can fire a Ki blast using which consumes some Power. He can also charge up Power by holding down . If desired, + will revert Goku to his base form, unless he started the match as (Mastered) Ultra Instinct Goku. Goku also has 6 entire Power bars, however he effectively has 3. Goku has a total of 7 forms he can use, in order of strength: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Ultra Instinct and Mastered Ultra Instinct, with his Base and Blue forms having Kaio-ken versions, which make him even stronger at the cost of draining his Life. Goku can even start the match in any form by pressing using palette modes; for SS1, for SS2, for SS3, for God, for Blue, for Ultra Instinct. For Mastered Ultra Instinct, only is pressed. Goku has fast combos that only get faster as he transforms, to the point where MUI's combos are nearly infinites, especially as Blue, UI and MUI can all easily teleport next to the opponent regardless of distance. His ability to charge power also makes it easy to unleash specials. True to Dragon Ball, few characters will be able to keep up with Goku's relentless attacks. However, as Goku relies on flinches to keep his combos going, Super Armored characters will slow down his damage, except his specials. While using Kaio-ken cannot kill Goku (he reverts out of it upon getting weak), MUI's life-drain will and if it is selected as his starting form, Goku is effectively timed as he cannot cancel it. Every one of his forms has 6 Specials and 1 Hyper; Super Saiyan Blue's Hyper changes if Kaio-ken is active. SSJ3 however has 2 Hypers. His Hypers are easy to use as they all use a single tap of or at 3 bars of power. Goku's AI is strong and loves to unleash combos whenever it can. It also often transforms when given the chance, so defeating Goku before he becomes too strong to manage is key to victory. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Uses 500 Power| }} | Base form only Uses 1500 Power| }} | Base form only Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Hypers' | Base Form only|}} |Super Saiyan only|}} |Super Saiyan 2 only|}} |Super Saiyan 3 only|}} |Super Saiyan 3 only}} |Super Saiyan God only|}} |Super Saiyan Blue only Not usable in Kaio-ken|}} |Super Saiyan Blue only Only usable in Kaio-ken|}} | Ultra Instinct only|}} | Ultra Instinct only|}} | Mastered Ultra Instinct only|}} 'Others' |Works all the way up to SSJB Teleports behind the opponent Uses 500 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos DBRP - (All-in-One) Goku Release (DOWNLOAD IN DESC.) Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Seven-button Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by Shiruzato Category:Characters made in 2018 }}